TRAVESÍA AL SUR 4
by Veddartha
Summary: Continuación de INVASORES 3/ Un viejo galeón, de grandes proporciones con un hermoso tallado en forma de dragón en la punta, se acercaba presuroso a la isla, lo que sin lugar a dudas significaba que por fin el Jefe de la Tribu Hooligans Peludos de la isla de Berk, Estoico el Vasto, había regresado a casa/ CAP 2/ siento la demora!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! Me creian muerta? adivinen..no lo estoyy XD. **

**Bien, pongamonos serios. He vuelto con la tan esperada CONTINUACION DE INVASORES...así es...finalmente esta es! lo repito**

**CONTINUACION DE INVASORESSSS!**

**Bien, espero que haya quedado claro.**

**A todos los que me mandaros sus reviews aun despues de terminar la historia...MILLONES DE GRACIAS! De verdad gracias aytodos ustedes que siguieron mi historia estoy aqui ahora con la continuacion. Se que prometi traerla para octubre, pero todo se complico... pero heme aqui con este...mmmm... tomenlo como regalo adelantado de navidad. De verdad espero que les guste. **

**Bien, ahora no les distraigo mas, se que quieren leer, asi q al final nos vemos con los comentarios y curiosidades del cap ^^**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**TRAVESÍA AL SUR**

**Capítulo I**

Habían pasado dos semanas completas de la batalla con los invasores y la reconstrucción de la isla estaba casi completada. Todos los moradores de la isla, con la ayuda de los dragones habían logrado en tiempo record poner en pie cada casa, establo, barco, puerto y mercado del pueblo.

Las noticias habían viajado tan rápidamente que estaban seguros que Estoico ya se había enterado de la invasión, o por lo menos ya había oído rumores, por lo que en Berk esperaban su pronto regreso. Era Hipo, su único hijo, el más nervioso con la llegada del jefe vikingo.

- ¿Estas segura que el salón está terminado? ¿Y la arena? ¿Y el puerto? Me pareció ver que faltaban pilares...

- ¡Hipo! – reprendió Astrid – Esta todo en perfectas condiciones, como si ninguna batalla hubiese tenido lugar en Berk – le tranquilizó.

Hipo suspiro por enésima vez ese día.

- Quiero que todo este perfecto para cuando papá llegue – musito el joven algo apenado.

- Y así será – susurró Astrid a su oído dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa del chico.

Luego de hacer unas últimas inspecciones, Hipo y Astrid volvieron a casa, en donde cenaron y exhaustos se acostaron. Es que realmente reconstruir un pueblo era muy agotador al punto en el que incluso los dragones se sentían cansados.

- Lo único que falta ahora es que llegue mi padre y no note nada – dijo Hipo más para sí mismo que para Astrid, la que en esos momentos se encontraba cepillándose el cabello meticulosamente, sin prestar mucha atención a su novio tendido en la cama.

Astrid llevaba un par de días pensando en algunas cosas como por ejemplo ¿Dónde iba a vivir una vez que Estoico volviera? ¿Su casa? La que por cierto seguía en ruinas, porque ella misma se había negado a que la reconstruyeran, ¿o se iría a la casa de alguna amistad? Ya que no tenía más familia en la isla... o tal vez Estoico podría dejarle dormir en su casa... pero definitivamente ya no sería en la misma habitación con Hipo... no mientras no estuvieran casados...

- ¿Astrid? – le llamó Hipo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – llevo hablándote más de media hora y tú ni siquiera estas prestándome atención – protestó el vikingo muy ofendido.

- Yo... lo siento mucho – se disculpó Astrid dejando sobre la mesa el cepillo para acercarse a la cama y sentarse en el borde – solo... estaba algo distraída- repuso la joven evitando mirar directamente al rostro del chico. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó el vikingo sumamente extrañado de esa actitud en Astrid.

- Si – contestó la joven poniendo su mejor sonrisa en el rostro – solo estoy algo cansada – dijo acomodándose al lado de Hipo – mañana tendremos que revisar el lado sur de la isla, recuerdas. Erlock dijo haber avistado a un Skullion. No nos conviene tenerlo en la isla, puede ser peligroso.

- Tal vez solo necesita algo de comprensión – sugirió Hipo colocándose de lado para observar a su novia. La joven solo levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. El vikingo no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto.

- Esta bien, está bien – dijo – si lo encontramos, te prometo que lo sacaremos de la isla.

Astrid asintió, aunque algo distraída, realmente un Skullion perdido no era una de sus mayores preocupaciones.

Hipo la observo detenidamente por unos minutos. Vio a la vikinga acomodarse bajo las mantas para intentar estar cómoda, más algo se lo impedía. Era como si aun algo estuviera perturbando su mente.

- ¿Segura que solo estas cansada? – pregunto al cabo de unos minutos – porque si no te conociera diría que estas ocultándome algo.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de indecisión. Sinceramente le daba algo de vergüenza develar sus pensamientos a Hipo, pero el chico ya la había descubierto.

Astrid suspiro, miró a directamente a Hipo y comenzó a hablar.

- Cuando tu padre vuelva... – dio otro suspiro - ... ya no podremos seguir durmiendo juntos – dijo desviando la mirada – incluso ahora yo no debería estar aquí – continuó – no desde que todos se enteraron en el banquete de que somos novios – concluyó sonrojándose profundamente.

Hipo parpadeo un par de veces mirando a su novia. Su mente había estado tan concentrada con la reconstrucción de Berk y la llegada de su padre que había pasado por alto ese hecho.

_*****Flash Back*****_

Hipo y Astrid aun se encontraban tomados de la mano cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran salón junto a sus dragones. La tensión que entre ellos se había instalado finalmente se había disipado por completo, por lo que ambos caminaron desde la playa hasta el pueblo entre besos y abrazos.

En el camino también acordaron que era hora de decir la verdad con respecto a su relación. Guardar las apariencias en público se les hacía ya muy difícil y sentían que era hora de hablarles a todos con la verdad.

- ¡Chicos me alegro por ustedes! – les dijo enseguida Patapez que corrió a saludarles, seguido de Brutacio y Brutilda que llegaron aplaudiendo.

- Ya me imagino como lo habrán estado pasando ambos solos en casa – comentó Brutacio dándole codazos a Hipo, mientras que Brutilda se reía a carcajadas. Tanto el rostro de Hipo como el de Astrid se tornó rojo de inmediato. Por supuesto que esas "cosas" que sugería Brutacio no estaban dentro de lo que hacían comúnmente en casa... pero más de alguna vez se les pasó por la mente hacerlas.

- Estoico estará feliz de saber la elección de su único hijo – dijo Bocón mirando a ambos vikingos, para luego envolverlos en un fuertísimo abrazo que casi les deja sin aliento - ¡YA TENEMOS OTRO MOTIVO MÁS PARA CELEBRAR! – exclamo con alegría hacia la multitud de vikingos a su alrededor con su cerveza alzada a lo que todos respondieron con un fuerte grito de aprobación. El único que no pareció muy contento fue Patán... más nadie le prestó atención.

La fiesta duró hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada y al día siguiente muchos ni siquiera fueron capaces de levantarse del suelo o de las mesas en donde habían quedado durmiendo. Pero había valido la pena.

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

- ¿Crees que fue buena idea después de todo contárselo a todo el mundo? – preguntó Astrid sacando a Hipo de sus recuerdos.

El vikingo dio un largo suspiro tomándose unos segundos más para responder.

- Si...- contestó – eso creo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

- No quiero que te vayas – dijo de repente Hipo atrayendo hacia si a Astrid, tomándola por sorpresa – No me importa lo que el resto diga.

Astrid se sintió sumamente enternecida por esas declaraciones. Soltándose un poco del agarre de su novio, se apoyó en sus brazos de modo tal de quedar justo sobre él. Lentamente pasó una mano por su rostro siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la creciente barba que comenzaba a aparecer en su mentón.

Tan solo al sentir el contacto de su mano, el cuerpo completo de Hipo se tensó. Astrid estaba sobre él, manteniéndolo inmóvil, su rostro estaba extremadamente cerca del suyo, pero sin llegar a tocarse. El joven tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar la fuerte sensación que le producía tener los muslos de su novia rodeándole la cadera. Tener sus labios tan cerca tampoco le ayudaba mucho... ciertamente amenazaban con hacerle perder su escasa lógica y autocontrol.

- Puedes ser muy tierno cuando te lo propones – susurro Astrid rozando levemente los labios de Hipo. Él quedo paralizado. La vikinga sonrió complacida por la reacción que produjo su acción en su novio y para tortura de este, Astrid comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su boca.

Inconscientemente, Hipo entreabrió sus labios dejándose llevar por los movimientos de su novia que le aprisionaban completa y posesivamente la boca en un beso cada vez más apasionado. Sentía las manos de Astrid recorrerle el torso completo por sobre la ropa lo que le provocaba aun más sensaciones que se agolpaban estrepitosamente en cada parte de su cuerpo. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que no siguiera provocándole de esa manera... ¡ERA UNA TORTURA!

- Lo... lo estas... haciendo... a propósito – declaró entrecortadamente tratando de verse firme. Sin embargo el tono de su voz sonó casi a suplica.

Astrid no pudo evitar reir.

En efecto, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pensó Hipo. Astrid llevaba días queriendo provocarle y ese momento se había convertido en el perfecto.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? – preguntó Astrid en un tono sumamente seductor, continuando con su recorrido de besos hacia su pecho.

Ella sabía que le gustaba. Él sabía que le gustaba... ¡hasta Odín y el Valhalla entero lo sabían! Pero no podía caer, aun no era el momento adecuado.

Como pudo, Hipo logró escabullirse de la cama y apoyándose en un mueble consiguió llegar hasta la silla de su escritorio. Respiro hondo y profundo con los ojos bien cerrados. Se dio un minuto antes de dirigirle la palabra a su novia, la que estaba tendida en la cama intentando por todos los medio de contener la risa.

- Eres malvada – sentenció el chico finalmente. Había deseado enfadarse y hacerlo de verdad. ¡Ella se lo merecía! No era la primera vez que lo intentaba – eres realmente malvada – repitió seriamente manteniendo su rostro fijo en un punto alejado de la vista de su novia. Estaba rojo como las escamas de un Pesadilla Mostruosa e incluso se sentía en llamas.

- Te encanta que lo sea – sonrió ella.

Hipo muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que estaba en lo cierto, claro que eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Respiró nuevamente hondo, dejando que el frío aire de fines de invierno lo invadiera completamente... a ver si eso le enfriaba en algo.

- ¿Estas enfadado? – pregunto suavemente Astrid.

Hipo quiso gritar un fuerte "SI" pero de sus labios salió algo completamente opuesto.

- No – respondió sereno.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga agua? – preguntó nuevamente Astrid, esta vez con una tenue sonrisa.

- No tengo sed – dijo el vikingo.

- No es para la sed – contestó Astrid – es para el calor – dijo agrandando su sonrisa, provocando también una leve risa en Hipo.

- Sabes que un día pagaras todo esto, ¿no? – sentenció el joven jinete con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro dirigiendo su vista a Astrid que ya estaba en la puerta de la recamara.

- Eso ya lo veremos Haddock – dijo la vikinga antes de salir de la habitación.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente un exquisito sol recibió a los habitantes de Berk, un claro augurio de que el invierno estaba llegando a su fin, dando paso a una corta primavera. Era en esa época en la que los escasos árboles frutales de la isla, que habían sobrevivido al invierno, daban sus más exquisitos frutos.

- Tendremos un gran banquete para la llegada de Estoico – informó Celina, una de las cocineras.

Hipo asintió algo distraído. Luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño sin evocar en su mente el rostro de Astrid sobre él.

- Parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche – se mofó Patán pasando por su lado.

El aludido no contestó, pero sonrió. Si el supiera la noche que tuvo, rió internamente Hipo, si tan siquiera pudiese imaginarse lo que sucedió en su casa la noche pasada... o lo que casi sucedió... no estaría tan contento, eso seguro.

- Patán no molestes y ayúdame con los troncos – indicó Astrid con tono autoritario – hay que llevarlos a las calderas de la cocina.

Cada habitante en la isla estaba realizando alguna tarea esa mañana. Con la llegada de la primavera llegaba también el Festival de las Luces. Cada año se celebraba esa fecha como termino oficial del invierno y coincidía con la aparición de pequeñas luces brillantes y de colores, como salidas como por arte de magia desde el interior de la isla. Aparecían solo una noche al año por todas partes y eran completamente inofensivas dando origen a un espectáculo hermoso en Berk. Incluso habitantes de otras islas vecinas se acercaban a la isla durante el festejo para observar el suceso.

Por supuesto el Festival de las Luces no ocurría en un mismo día... era toda una semana de actividades, banquetes, bailes, historias alrededor de la hoguera y la última noche de festejo ocurría el magnífico evento proporcionado por la naturaleza. Miles y miles de luces de distintos colores volaban por todo Berk iluminando cada rincón de la isla, maravillando a cuanto vikingo las viera. Y desde la llegada de los dragones todo se había vuelto aun mejor. Hubo un año en que Hipo y su grupo decidieron seguir el rastro de las luces para descubrir hacia donde se dirigían, sin embargo, como por arte de magia en un punto no específico del océano todas desaparecieron.

Astrid dejó a Patán terminar con la terea de apilar los troncos cortados y volvió al gran salón a verificar que toda la decoración estuviera perfecta. Al entrar se encontró con un gigantesco lienzo extendido a lo ancho y largo del salón para ser colgado en la pared principal. Brutacio y Brutilda estaban en esa tarea, mientras que Patapez colgaba flores de lirios blancos en cada pilar. Los lirios eran importantes ya que eran otro icono de la primavera y la isla se plagaba de ellos en esas fechas.

La vikinga se paseó mirando cada detalle, deteniéndose justo frente al lienzo mientras los gemelos Thorston lo colgaban de la pared. El lienzo era de raso azul oscuro, como representando la noche y sobre este con finos hilos de todos colores estaban representadas las hermosas Luces saliendo de la isla que se podía observar en la esquina inferior izquierda de la tela, también delicadamente bordada. Era precioso sin lugar a dudas, no obstante aun así Astrid lo detestaba.

_*****Flash Back*****_

Una niña de unos seis años jugaba en una cálida noche en Berk, de esas noches que solo se presentan una vez al año. El Festival de las Luces estaba en su máximo esplendor, dando vida a cada rincón de la isla. Costaba creer que era la única noche al año en la que los dragones no atacaban... pero al parecer hasta ellos se maravillaban desde sus escondites de tan grande suceso.

La pequeña niña de bellos y largos cabellos rubios saltaba llena de alegría entre los matorrales, llevaba en sus manos una especie de red para pescar, pero más fina, y la agitaba fuertemente tratando por todos los medios de atrapar a las inusuales luces brillantes.

Tan solo minutos atrás había estado sentada en el pórtico de su casa viendo tranquilamente las luces aparecer una a una hasta que Gothi, la anciana más anciana y sabia más sabia del pueblo apareciera a su lado. También observaba distraída las luces, pero con una nostálgica sonrisa.

- Esta fecha era la favorita de tus padres – dijo en tono ausente sin quitar la vista del cielo – Tu padre solía salir a atrapar luces en una red de pesca y se las llevaba a tu madre como obsequio.

Astrid se sorprendió mucho con esto último. ¿Su padre... el frío Fergus salía a cazar lucecitas de colores para su madre? La pequeña Astrid casi no podía creerlo, pero la forma en que la anciana se lo había revelado le hacía creer que así era.

Minutos más tarde esa misma pequeña se encontraba a mitad del bosque recolectando luces de colores. La declaración de Gothi le hizo pensar que ese podía ser un bonito regalo para su padre, para ponerlo feliz.

Se tardó varios minutos, hasta que finalmente logró atrapar unas cuantas en su red, que revoloteaban sin cesar. Con curiosidad, Astrid acercó su rostro a las pequeñas luces. Asombrada descubrió que no eran ningún suceso mágico o místico... eran pequeños insectos que brillaban de distintos colores, tenían pequeñas alas trasparentes que se adaptaban a cada color y tenían diminutas antenas, casi imperceptibles a simple vista.

La pequeña vikinga estaba más que contenta con su gran logro y descubrimiento. Llena de orgullo fue hasta el gran salón, en donde la mayoría de los adultos aun estaban celebrando y se acercó gustosa a su padre.

- Padre – le llamó con algo de timidez – te he traído algo – dijo tratando al máximo de no hacer notar su nerviosismo.

El hombre posó sus fríos ojos sobre su hija y le observó detenidamente. La niña se sintió aún más intimidada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin interés, pero con tono firme.

- Yo... yo... – tragó saliva y continuo – yo te traje un regalo – dijo mostrando lo que llevaba escondido en su espalda.

El hombre miró fijamente el pedazo de red que envolvía por lo menos a una docena de insectos brillantes. Un atisbo de asombro pasó por su mirada, para ser reemplazado por ira y rencor. Sin embargo, Astrid fue ajena a ese cambio creyendo ingenuamente que la expresión de su padre se debía a la alegría y la sorpresa.

- Supe que antes siempre las atrapabas para mama... – dijo con algo más de valor atreviéndose a esbozar una sonrisa – quería darte esta sorpresa como tu solías hacerlo con ma...

Pero esa palabra jamás llego a terminar. Una fuerte bofetada de parte de Fergus freno todas sus palabras e incluso la lanzó al suelo dejándola aturdida, haciéndola soltar la red con todas las luces atrapadas en ella.

Todas las conversaciones, risas, música... todo el ruido cesó de inmediato en el salón principal.

- ¡LOS VIKINGOS NO VAMOS POR AHÍ ATRAPANDO ESTÚPIDOS INSECTOS COMO IDIOTAS! – exclamó cruelmente el hombre que no tuvo ningún miramiento por su hija aun en el suelo con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos y un hilo de sangre asomando por su boca.

La niña no se movió del suelo. Sentía su mejilla ardiendo y era consiente de las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, pero sobre el golpe, lo que había calado más hondo en su pecho fue el desprecio de su padre y el odio con el cual se dirigió a ella.

De repente sintió que algo la levantaba del piso. Era su propio padre que la tomaba cual animal y la arrastraba fuera del salón, frente a las atónitas miradas de los presentes que no daban crédito.

- Ahora deja de avergonzarme y sal de mi vista – le espetó con frialdad lanzándola hacía el suelo – hablaremos cuando llegue a casa – dijo finalmente dándose media vuelta y cerrando las puertas del salón tras sí.

Una triste y abatida Astrid camino por el oscuro pueblo hasta llegar a su casa en donde un tímido chico relativamente más bajo que ella, pero mas o menos de su misma edad, le esperaba.

- Ho...ho...hola Astrid...hola – dijo el pequeño de verdes ojos. La aludida apenas le hizo caso – te traje algo... pensé que podría gu... gustarte.

Astrid le miró con sus ojos aun llorosos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro del chico, a quien reconoció como el hijo del jefe y luego dirigió su vista hacia sus manos las cuales sostenían una delicada cajita con bordes de madera y un vidrio en la parte del frente que dejaba ver su contenido... una hermosa y brillante Luz de color azul intenso. Era completamente precioso y mucho más resplandeciente que el resto. La pequeña vikinga volvió a fijar su vista en la cara del chico. En sus ojos verdes se podía ver la sinceridad con la que estaba haciendo ese regalo. Una parte de ella se sintió enternecida y sumamente halagada, pero de inmediato una punzada de dolor en su mejilla la hizo recordar lo recientemente ocurrido.

Por un momento Hipo, el hijo del jefe de la tribu, creyó que la niña aceptaría su regalo, sin embargo un fuerte empujón de parte de ella le hizo saber que había fallado. El chico quedó tendido en el suelo muy sorprendido por la reacción de Astrid.

- ¡LOS VIKINGOS NO VAMOS POR AHÍ ATRAPANDO ESTÚPIDOS INSECTOS COMO IDIOTAS! – le espetó con desprecio al desconcertado vikingo - ¡Ahora sal de mi vista! – gritó antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta de golpe, dejando a un triste vikingo en el suelo y una hermosa Luz azul intenso irse hacia el cielo para reunirse con el resto.

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Astrid hace muchos años que no recordaba esa memoria. Había sido sumamente mala con Hipo... y todo había sido culpa de su padre... o el que en ese momento creía que lo era. La vikinga observó como los gemelos terminaban con su tarea y al ver que el lienzo estaba algo torcido se dispuso a hacérselos saber, más repentinamente cayó en cuenta de algo.

En su recuerdo... Gothi le había dicho algo sobre su padre... _"Tu padre solía salir a atrapar luces en una red de pesca y se las llevaba a tu madre como obsequio_"

¡¿Pero como no se había dado cuenta antes?! Ella... ella estaba hablando de... ¡Su verdadero padre!... Erik.

La vikinga tuvo que sentarse en una de las bancas para no caerse de la impresión de sus propios pensamientos. Su padre, el verdadero, el realmente había amado a su madre... él era el que tenía esas atenciones con ella, por supuesto. Pero claro... ante ni siquiera sabía que Fergus no era su verdadero progenitor... ahora era evidente el enojo de este esa noche.

- ¿Astrid? – escucho que alguien le llamaba sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Sucede algo? – por supuesto era su novio – Te estaba llamando... pero no parecías estar escuchando nada ni a nadie.

Astrid le miró sin saber bien que decir. Eran tantas cosas en su cabeza. Sentimientos encontrados de felicidad y nostalgia que se apretujaban en su garganta y no tenía ni idea de cómo sacar. Quería contarle lo que había descubierto, sin embargo no hallaba como comenzar.

- Hipo descubrí... – comenzó a hablar Astrid, pero antes de acabar la frase un fuerte sonido de cuerno resonó por toda la isla deteniendo las actividades de todos los habitantes de Berk.

¿Cuernos de guerra? Fue lo primero que pensaron todos, hasta que los más próximos al puerto dieron voces de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Un viejo galeón, de grandes proporciones con un hermoso tallado en forma de dragón en la punta se acercaba presuroso a la isla, lo que sin lugar a dudas significaba que por fin el Jefe de la Tribu Hooligans Peludos de la isla de Berk, Estoico, el Vasto, había regresado a casa.

* * *

**Y que tal? Empezó algo lento, lo sé, pero era necesario para ubicarnos un poquitito en el tiempo y espacio, ademas para dar introduccion a todo lo que va a ser la historia de aqui en adelante.**

**Astrid...yo se lo que creen y sobre todo los hombres...es como se dice en Chile una "calienta sopas" XD..de esas q calienta la sopa y no se la toma (XXXXDDDDD eso me lo dijo un amigo q leyo esa parte del cap). Aunq no soy buena con eso de las escenas apasionadas, esta escena lo me dio a mi fue risa. Pero bueno, a todos los que quiereen q estos dos tengan accion les digo q no habra hasta mucho despues asi q conformense con esto x ahora. Prometo mas adelante compensar ^^**

**Sobre el segundo flash brack...yo se lo que piensan ustedes. "¡revive a Fergus para que lo podamos rematar de nuevo al muy maldito hijo de...!" si el muy maldito es maaaaaaalo de esos del alma...un desgraciado con todas sus letras. A mi, aunq no lo crean, me dio real tristeza escribir esa parte de la historia. Se me partio el corazon primero con Astrid y desp con Hipo, que no se si notaron, pero tuvo el mismo gesto hacia Astrid, que el verdadero padre de ella hacia su madre (eso de regalarle bichitos brillantes)..es tierno Hipo.**

**Sobre las Luces...son luciernagas... pero algo me dice q los vikingos no saben q es lo q realmente son...de hecho creo q en esa parte geografica ni siquiera existe las luciernagas XXDDDDD bn, atribuyanlo a mi loca imaginacion en donde luciernagas pueden haber en Berk.**

**Ahora vemos por fin q Estoico vuelve...¿sabra algo de la invasion? ¿como reaccionara? ¿q le dira a Hipo cuando sepa q este quiere acompañar a Astrid en un arriesgao viaje para encontrar al padre de esta el que ni saben si esta vivo o no?...ya lo veremos en el proximo cap.**

**Desde ya a todos lo que comentn muchas muchas... infinitas gracias ^^ y por supuesto a ustedes, mis queridisimos lectores ninjas, un saludo inmenso y desde ya muchas gracias por leer.**

**Quedo atenta a todos sus comentarios, dudas, criticas, consultas, etc etc.**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! No me odien por la demora, de verdad lo siento.**

**Tuve contratiempos y luego de las fiestas me full relaje y como q mi musa tambien...la muy desgraciada decidió tomarse vacaciones. Lo bueno es q finalmente regreso, lo que me permite hoy subirles finamente este nuevo cap. Tengo muchas cosas q comentarles y muchos saludos q mandar, pero se q estan ansiosos asi q no les distraigo más. Al final del cap, como siempre, pondre todo lo extra.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Un viejo galeón, de grandes proporciones con un hermoso tallado en forma de dragón en la punta se acercaba presuroso a la isla, lo que sin lugar a dudas significaba que por fin el Jefe de la Tribu Hooligans Peludos de la isla de Berk, Estoico, el Vasto, había regresado a casa._

Hipo y Astrid salieron con el resto a recibir al barco. Desde su posición divisaron claramente las velas con el estandarte de Berk.

- Es él – musito Hipo en un susurro apenas audible – realmente esta aquí.

- Vamos – dijo la vikinga tomándolo del brazo para forzarlo a caminar, ya que este al parecer no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de hacerlo por voluntad propia.

A medida que el barco se fue acercando, pudieron reconocer algunas caras, sin embargo, para gran asombro de Hipo, su padre no estaba entre ellos. Hipo se sintió aun más nervioso al no ver el rostro de su padre... ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

- ¡HIPO! – exclamó Astrid sorpresivamente apuntando hacia el cielo. El chico levantó su rostro rápidamente para encontrarse con una imponente figura que se acercaba a ellos. Era un dragón sin duda... por su tamaño y silueta, seguramente era un Trueno Tambor concluyó rápidamente el chico, sin embargo, antes de comentar su descubrimiento a Astrid, se dio cuenta de algo peculiar en ese dragón... ¿Llevaba montura... de... jinete?

Antes de descifrar esa pregunta una fuerte carcajada se oyó desde la figura del animal.

- Deberías ver tu cara desde aquí, hijo – dijo aquella voz, ronca e imponente... sin duda Hipo sabía de quien era.

- ¡PAPÁ! – exclamó entre sorprendido y feliz.

- Esa si que es una gran entrada – intervino Bocón dando grandes carcajadas, entre las exclamaciones de asombro del resto del pueblo.

Hipo no cabía en sorpresa. ¿Su padre volando un dragón?

-¿Pe... per... pero cómo? – apenas murmuro el chico sin salir de su asombro. Astrid, que seguía a su lado, tuvo que darle un "pequeño" codazo para que el vikingo reaccionara y se acercara hasta su padre que estaba descendiendo de su dragón.

Hipo, reaccionando de inmediato, se acercó con una vacilante sonrisa a su padre. Cada uno de sus miedos habían vuelto y con ellos el gran nerviosismo, pero todo eso desapareció al instante, al sentir el fuerte y sincero abrazo de su padre.

- Pasaron muchas cosas en el viaje, hijo – dijo Estoico con una gran sonrisa apretujando entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos a su ya no tan escuálido hijo. Al separarse de su hijo lo inspección con detenimiento. El Jefe de los vikingos no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su hijo en esos meses. Estaba alto, mas musculoso, pero se mantenía delgado y al parecer ¡hasta tenía más pecas!.

- Ho... hola papá – dijo el chico con algo de nerviosismo bajo el escrutinio de su padre. El hombre rió quedadamente. Hipo podía verse distinto... pero algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, pensó el hombre.

Un gran banquete esperaba a Estoico junto a todos los navegantes en el gran salón, por lo que luego del reencuentro y los saludos todos se dirigieron a dicho lugar a saciar su voraz apetito. Hipo hubiese deseado sentarse junto a Astrid y con sus amigos, mas su padre no se lo permitió argumentando que tenía muchas historias que contarle.

- Me alegra estar de vuelta – dijo Estoico, una vez hubo saciado su hambre.

- ¡Ya te creíamos muerto! – exclamó Bocón entre risas, arrojando cerveza de su vaso a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Y me falto poco para estarlo luego de la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me llegaron noticias desde Berk! – exclamo Estoico riendo también – Tuve mucho miedo de encontrarme con la isla en ruinas... ¡Pero mira que gran sorpresa me he llevado! – dijo palmeando a su hijo, quien casi se queda atorado con un hueso en medio de la garganta por el fuerte golpe que recibió en su espalda. Fue necesario que tosiera varias veces y tomara varios sorbos de agua para que se le pasara la carraspera.

Astrid, que estaba a por lo menos tres mesas de él, no perdió en ningún momento de vista Hipo, por lo que fue testigo de la "suave" palmada de Estoico en la espalda del chico. Realmente sintió lastima por él en ese momento.

Hipo suspiro largamente luego de ese episodio y posó su abatida mirada por el rostro de Astrid, quien le sonrió amablemente infundiéndole algo de confianza y tranquilidad. El chico suspiro nuevamente y se volvió a su padre.

- Así que... lo sabes todo – dijo finalmente, controlando al máximo sus nervios.

Estoico rió.

- Llegaron rumores de barcos que encontramos en el camino, pero real certeza no tuve hasta que vi a ese Skullion merodear por el extremo sur de la isla – contestó Estoico mirando a su hijo.

El chico rodó los ojos. Tendría que haber sacado a ese dragón en cuanto Astrid se lo mencionó.

- Papá... lo que sucedió... bueno... hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte – se aventuró a decir Hipo.

- Lo sé – respondió el Jefe levantándose de su asiento – vamos a dar una vuelta y me cuentas todo. Detalle por detalle – dijo Estoico con algo de severidad mirando fijamente a su hijo.

El aludido asintió. Fugazmente miró a Astrid cuando pasó por su lado, la que inmediatamente le devolvió la mirada. Aquella mirada fue suficiente para darle a Hipo el valor necesario para hablar con su padre.

...

Astrid observó cómo Estoico e Hipo salieron del salón. Deseaba ir con ellos y poderle decir al jefe de la tribu lo apenada que estaba por la actitud de... el hombre que toda su vida creyó que era su padre. No podía evitar seguir sintiéndose responsable a pesar de todas las cosas que Hipo le había dicho al respecto.

- Ya era hora de que Estoico llegara – comentó Patán, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Astrid.

- Hipo no lo hizo mal como líder – se aventuró a decir Patapez – es más, estuvo increíble.

- ¡Fue genial toda la estrategia que hizo con los dragones ese día que nos liberaron! – exclamó Brutilda colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Patapez, para luego con su mano libre tomar de la cerveza que el chico tenía en sus manos y bebérsela.

- ¡SI! – exclamó Brutacio.

- Cualquier inútil con algo de cerebro podría haber planeado eso – dijo Patán despectivamente.

Astrid, que se había quedado observando la acción de la gemela Thorston preguntándose desde cuando era tan amiga de Patapez, no se dio cuenta de inmediato de las palabras de Patán.

- Esta isla se iría al mismísimo Helheim,si Hipo quedara como Jefe – sentenció golpeando la mesa, sin embargo tan solo terminar esas palabras, Patán sintió como alguien le tomaba la cabeza y se la azotaba fuertemente con la mesa, justo frente a su plato de comida, dejándolo adolorido y todo embarrado de puré de patatas, con salsa y carne.

- No vuelvas a repetir esa cantidad de idioteces... – le hablo Astrid tomándolo fuertemente del cabello jalándolo hacia atrás - ... o me encargaré de que nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a hablar – dijo para soltarlo bruscamente, dejando al vikingo entre sorprendido y asustado.

Astrid salió a paso raudo del salón de principal. Sentía hervir la sangre de sus venas... todo por culpa de ese odioso de Patán. ¡¿Quién rayos se creía?! La joven vikinga sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de despejarse, ella sabía que no era momento de ocupar su mente con estupideces como esas... tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse.

Lo primero que pensó fue en buscar a Hipo y Estoico, pero seguramente Hipo estaría en medio del relato de lo sucedido en esos días... y el chico ya le había pedido que no interfiriera cuando tuviese que hablar con su padre. La vikinga suspiro, no le quedaba otra de seguir con su segunda opción; buscar más información de su padre. Y la más indicada para eso era, sin duda alguna, Gothi.

...

Hipo llevaba ya alrededor de dos horas conversando con su padre, en la comodidad de su casa. Era tarde en la noche y el día completo se la habían pasado recorriendo el pueblo. El viejo vikingo felicitó a su hijo por el gran trabajo realizado en la reconstrucción de toda la ciudad. Las casas, el salón, la herrería, el mercado, el puerto... además Hipo había tenido la idea de trazar nuevos caminos para llegar a cada rincón del pueblo y hacer más fácil el recorrido hacía el lago que quedaba al interior de la isla. Ciertamente un gran trabajo, pero ya hacia el final del recorrido, al llegar a casa, el joven jinete tuvo que comenzar con el difícil relato de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Fue difícil comenzar... realmente difícil, pero una vez comenzado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo primero fue contarle sobre las advertencias que fue hallando en la isla que auguraban un inminente peligro... el dragón cruelmente degollado con sus alas rotas.

- Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que vendría más tarde – se reprochó Hipo a medida que contaba. Estoico le dio una mirada cálida y le alentó a seguir. Para él enterarse de una invasión en Berk fue increíblemente sorprendente, pero lo fue aun más saber que su hijo... su propio hijo, Hipo, los había derrotado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en el pasado que Hipo ahuyentaría a un ejército de invasores lo habría amarrado a un ancla y ¡lo hubiese tirado al mar por temor a una demencia contagiosa!

Hipo continuó su narración retomando en el momento en el que él y Chimuelo se encontraron de frente con los barcos invasores, los que no dudaron en atacarles.

- Nos golpearon realmente fuerte, quedamos inconscientes – contó – o por lo menos yo quede inconsciente de inmediato. De no ser por Chimuelo de seguro me habría ahogado – dijo el chico palmeando cariñosamente a su dragón, el que se encontraba fielmente al lado de su jinete, apoyando cada una de sus palabras.

Una de las partes más difíciles para Hipo de revelar fue el momento en el que descubrió quien estaba liderando a los enemigos. El joven jinete no quería por ningún motivo que su padre pensara que Astrid tenía algo que ver con esos traidores.

- Sigilosamente entre a la isla, junto a Chimuelo – relató – y logré llegar hasta la Arena de Formación ... allí... estaban a punto de sacrificar a alguien.

Hipo suspiro largamente. Le costaba mucho contar esa parte. Aun tenía pesadillas de Astrid siendo destrozada por esos dragones cuando recordaba se día.

Estoico casi cayó de su asiento cuando Hipo le confesó finalmente quien era el líder de la revuelta y a quien pensaban asesinar.

- ¡MALDITO! – exclamó con ira Estoico, destruyendo por lo menos tres vasijas y un candelero luego de lanzar con rabia su jarra de cerveza por un rincón de la casa. Decir que estaba indignado era poco para lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos.

El joven continuó su relato ignorando los gestos de ira de su padre. Mientras más rápido lo largada todo... mucho mejor para él. Lo siguiente que le contó fue el plan que junto a Astrid ideó para liberar al pueblo y a los dragones, por supuesto, saltándose algunos acontecimientos puntuales de la misma noche.

- ¿Y dónde se escondieron? – preguntó Estoico reemplazando en algo su ira, por curiosidad.

- En... en el bosque – contestó Hipo con algo de titubeo – en el mismo lugar en donde yo conocí a Chimuelo por primera vez.

El viejo vikingo asintió, pasando por alto el leve nerviosismo de su hijo frente al tema.

Hipo fue muy detallista al relatarle lo sucedido en la ejecución del plan.

- Yo fui en busca de los otros dragones y Astrid fue por las cavernas subterráneas a liberar a los prisioneros – narró.

En ese punto de la historia Estoico se veía como un pequeño a quien le relataban un cuento de fantasía antes de dormir. Por lo menos el vikingo había olvidado por unos momentos su enojo, lo que agradecía grandemente Hipo.

El joven vikingo terminó por contarle lo exitoso del plan, lo dramático que fue el momento final, del enfrentamiento entre Astrid y Fergus.

- Los dragones lograron derrumbar esas extrañas armas, mientras que desde la prisión, Astrid ya tenía todo listo para la emboscada desde dentro. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, hasta ya muy tarde. Hubo mucha destrucción, sobre todo del pueblo y tristemente más de un caído entre vikingos de la tribu y dragones. Pero finalmente todo termino.

- ¿Y que pasó con ese maldito? – preguntó Estoico completamente sumergido en la historia.

- Luego de un fuerte enfrentamiento con Astrid, fue casi destrozado por un Skullion – dijo Hipo – finalmente murió – concluyó.

...

- ¿Gothi? – llamó Astrid abriendo tan solo una rendija de la casa de la anciana. Al no recibir respuesta, la joven decidió entrar.

La casa era bastante sencilla. Una chimenea en una esquina con un caldero lleno de agua hirviendo, una mesa rustica con cuatro sillas alrededor, una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa y algo así como un pequeño sillón que se mecía de un lado a otro en el extremo opuesto a esa puerta. A Astrid le llamó mucho la atención aquel objeto, ya que nunca antes había visto algo semejante.

Con sigilo, se acercó a aquel curioso sillón, sobre el cual encontró un cómodo almohadón cubierto de piel. Se veía muy confortable, pensó Astrid...

- ¿Te gusta mi mecedora? – dijo una voz desde la puerta que daba a hacia una habitación, haciendo que Astrid casi quedara pegada al techo del susto – Siento haberte asustado – se disculpó la recién llegada con una pequeña sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

- No... no pasa nada – rió Astrid nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, querida? – preguntó amablemente Gothi, sentándose en su grata mecedora.

- Yo... bueno... quería hablarte... más bien, consultarte algunas cosas – dijo la joven tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente a la anciana.

- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías – dijo Gothi con aires pensativos – pero finalmente aquí estas. Cuéntame, querida, ¿Qué quieres que te diga de tu padre?

- ¿Cómo...? – pero antes de formular siquiera la pregunta, Astrid se dio cuenta de lo obvio que era el motivo de su visita. Tan solo Gothi podía ayudarle a recabar información de su verdadero padre.

La vieja vikinga rio con ganas por la reacción de Astrid.

- Querida, por supuesto que sé a qué vienes – rio – y lo entiendo – dijo ya más seria – Tu deseas saber más de Erik.

Astrid asintió.

La anciana se levantó de su mecedora y se dirigió a uno de los viejos estantes de dónde sacó un curioso cofre empolvado. Desde su interior, Gothi sacó un pequeño libro con un llamativo grabado en su portada de cuero. Era una delicada enredadera que iba desde el borde izquierdo superior, al borde derecho inferior haciendo su camino por el contorno del libro, desde donde nacían unos hermosos lirios, de los que brotaban curiosas formas pequeñas y redondeadas, tan solo como puntos en la portada, todo en distintas tonalidades de café, desde el más oscuro al más claro.

Astrid reconoció esos puntos como las Luces de principios de primavera. Era un cuadro muy peculiar y alejado de lo comúnmente vikingo, sin embargo no dejaba de ser hermoso para ella.

- Esto era de Erik – dijo Gothi entregándole el libro a Astrid – fue el último regalo que le dejó a tú madre antes de partir al viaje del que jamás regreso a Berk.

Astrid a penas y pudo continuar respirando luego de la revelación de Gothi.

- No estoy segura de lo que contiene – continuó la anciana – puesto que jamás lo leí.

- Mi madre... ¿ella... sabía de esto..?.– logró preguntar Astrid controlando su creciente ansiedad y nerviosismo.

La anciana asintió.

- Ella misma me lo entregó – reveló – dijo que Fergus había estado a punto de descubrirla. Ella temía la reacción de él si se enteraba, por eso lo trajo a mí – comentó Gothi sirviendo un poco de té en dos tazones, entregándole uno a Astrid.

- ¿Planeabas decírmelo algún día? – preguntó Astrid algo dolida con la anciana por esperar tantos años antes de entregárselo.

- ¡Claro! – afirmó Gothi tomando un sorbo de su taza – cuando el muy maldito muriese – rio con ganas - ¡Y ya vez! Ni siquiera tuve que esperar mucho – dijo riendo nuevamente.

Pero a Astrid no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia. Para ella si habían sido muchos años... años de soledad, rechazo, maltrato y no solo físico, sino sobre todo mental. Un verdadero tormento.

- No me mires así querida – le reprendió Gothi, en tono cariñoso más que de reproche - ¿Sabes lo que te habría hecho ese hombre si se enteraba de este libro? – preguntó levantándolo a la altura de sus ojos - ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hubiese hecho a mi o peor, a ti, si es que se enteraba que alguna de las dos lo tenía?

La joven lo medito en silencio. Fergus siempre fue un hombre agresivo... seguramente las hubiese despellejado vivas.

- Si... cierto – musito la vikinga.

Gothi, lentamente se levantó de su silla y con el libro en sus manos, se acercó a Astrid.

- Toma, querida – dijo tendiéndole el diario.

En seguida, Astrid tomó ese preciado objeto entre sus manos y muy agradecida se despidió de Gothi. La joven se sentía dichosa, llena de energías y muy optimista. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que ese objeto la ayudaría mucho en la búsqueda de su padre.

- ¡Astrid! – la llamó Gothi antes que se fuera. La joven volvió su vista hacia ella – te espero en la noche.

Astrid parpadeó un par de veces sin entender las palabras de la vieja vikinga. Gothi sonrió.

- Necesitas un lugar para pasar la noche y yo una persona que me ayude a ordenar, asi que nos vemos mas tarde – dijo finalmente, guiñándole un ojo, para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su casa.

La vikinga se quedó un par de minutos más parada frente a la puerta cerrada procesando las palabras de la anciana vikinga. Se rio internamente al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Su casa estaba destruida, su "padre" muerto y el verdadero desaparecido y para colmo, el padre de su novio había regresado al pueblo, lo que significaba que ellos ya no podrían estar bajo el mismo techo, y mucho menos en la misma cama... aunque por supuesto, eso último solo lo sabían Hipo y ella.

Astrid suspiro y sonrió. Por lo menos ahora ya tenía un techo bajo el cual dormir en la noche.

- Gracias – musito la joven antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

...

Estoico había quedado muy sorprendido por la cadena de acontecimientos que Hipo le fue relatando y a la vez se sintió completamente maravillado de la forma en que este había resuelto el problema. Pero lo último que su hijo le revelo le dejó en un completo estado de shock.

Él, por muchos años, tuvo la sospecha sobre la paternidad de Fergus sobre Astrid, pero no teniendo prueba alguna... finalmente terminó por aceptar las cosas tal cual estaban. Si hubiese tenido conocimiento de toda esa información antes... las cosas para Astrid hubiesen sido muy diferentes.

- Astrid esta bien – dijo Hipo al cabo de unos minutos – Ella acepto de buena forma todo lo que Gothi le contó, aunque... le costó un poco adaptarse – dijo el chico pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello, rememorando en sus pensamientos esa semana en la que Astrid casi ni le hablo.

-Esa chica es muy fuerte, además de guapa – comentó Estoico luego de meditarlo – ya veo porqué te gusta tanto.

Aquel comentario hizo que el rostro de Hipo ardiera al rojo vivo. El vikingo mayor no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de su hijo.

- Si... sobre eso – Hipo sabía que había otro detalle que había estado evitando – sucede que... Astrid y... yo – tragó saliva – Astrid y yo somos novios.

...

Astrid, luego de la visita a Gothi, decidió buscar un lugar tranquilo para leer ese gran tesoro que llevaba entre las manos, muy apretado a su pecho. Junto a Storm decidió ir hasta un lugar más apartado de la isla en donde nadie pudiese molestarla.

- Muy bien – dijo al estar sentada sobre el césped en una tranquila explanada al interior de la isla. Se sentía algo nerviosa. Era la primera pista concreta sobre el paradero de su padre... o eso esperaba ella.

Con sumo cuidado abrió el libro y leyó la primera página.

"**Te estaré esperando"**

Tan solo unas simples palabras que llenaron de esperanzas el corazón de Astrid.

* * *

**Bien... por fin Hipo habló con Estoico y le confesó todo. Como se tomara Estoico el tema del noviazgo de su hijo? Y Astrid por su parte encontro un valioso recuerdo de su padre, q significaran esaspalabras al comienzo del libro? aunq recuerden, Gothi no lo leyo, asi q no sabemos si es diario, libro, historias, poesias, mapa, etc. Puede ser lo q sea. **

**Y en general el cap estuvo tmb algo lento, pero hare q cambie, lo prometo ^^**

**Ahora, sobre el cap anterior:**

**1ero. Esas luces NO eran OVNIS, eran luciérnagas (peculiares luciérnagas que daban brillos de colores, pero luciernagas al fin) y tampoco eran esas luces tipo enrredador (esa peli de disney en donde sale un lindo camaleon)**

**2do. Hipo y Astrid...en mi imaginación, se ven incluso algo mas mayores q el la segunda peli de HTTYD. Les dejo un link de donde saque la inspiracion para el primer fanfic (Rayos y Truenos)  www. fanpop clubs/ how- to- train- your- dragon /images /22880477 /title /adult- hiccup- astrid- fanart ****mas o menos a si los veo. Ahora si no les gusta o les cuesta verlos asi...bien pueden imaginarlos como en HTTYD 2, yo no tengo ningun problema ^^ (para ver la imagen quitar todos los espacios del link)**

**Y creo q eso era todo lo q queria aclarar, por lo tanto es hora de saludos! Bien, recibi mas reviews de los q esperaba por lo q ya ni recuerdo cuales conteste y cuales no... por lo q los contestare todos de nuevo XD**

**ctza7: **gracias por esperar el cap y me alegra q te gusten mis historias ^^

**Wonder Girl: **Hola, q bueno q te gusto, y siento la demora de este.

**Nightspider: **Sobre eso q mencionaste en el review, tengo ya algo planeado, pero para mas adelante ^^ aun asi gracias por la sugerencia y me alegro q el cap te haya gustado.

**vainila: **Hola! jamas crei q lo q escribiera sirviera de inspiracion para otros, gracias! y tmb lei alguno de tus one shot, son geniales (creo q te deje algun reviews x eso) Q este muy bien ^^

**Renton-torston: **jajaja odio a Camikazi tanto como tu, asi q ni esperes verla aqui. Creo q ya eso de andarse sacando celos ya paso x esta relacion, no vale la pena hacer un dramon amoroso carente de accion y aventura. Supongo q hace bien algo de romance...pero ni hablar de culebrones venezolanos (sin ofender a ningun venezolano, lo digo por las teleseries) Y sip, el cap anterior fue algo lento y este tmb, pero creeme q va para algo mejor ^^ y gracias por la creatividad mandada. Finalmente me llego! jaja

**Johnunoxx: **hola, gracias por tu reviews. Eres un adivino o algo asi? increiblemente tengo mas reviews , visitas y seguidores q en mis otras historias Xd...fue una real grata sorpresa, pero x supuesto siempre me encanta leer comentarios como los tuyos, q eres uno de los q me sigue desde el pricipio (o casi el principio) ^^ Q estes muy bien y espero tmb q te guste este cap.

**analuchera: **Hola querida! jajaja si conocia ese sinonimo del q hablas...en alguna pelicula española debo haberlo escuchado XD Que bueno q te gusto el cap. Un saludo grande para ti y q estes muy muy bien.

**Guest Brandon:** hola compatriota, asi q nunca has escuchado el termino calienta sopas? bueno...ya lo oiste en mi fantic (o mas bien leiste) jajaja yo recuerdo haberlo escuchado en una cancion bien flaite y en una radio ^^ Me alegra q te gustaran mis fanfic y muchas gracias por dejarme tu review. Por cierto... tu me dejaste tres reviews? es q tengo a tres Guest de los cuales dos estan firmados como Guest Brandon y el ultimo nada mas dice Guest. Bueno, si fe asi, gracias ^^ y siento en verdad la demora de este capitulo. Sobre tu sugerencia, tengo algo pnsado ya con eso, pero es para mas aelante, aun asi gracias ^^ Q estes muy bien.

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Hola!Que bueno q te hayan gustado toda las historias! ^^ y gracias por el reviews q aunq sea uno, sigue siendo muy importante para mi, de veras gracias.

**mafer Brower**: Hola, gracias por tu reviews, me alegra q te guste la historia ^^

**Patito123:** Hola, gracias x tu comentario. La madre de Astrid se llama Thora (una forma femenina del nombre Thor) aunq este nombre no es original de la pelicula ni del libro, sino q fui yo quien se lo puso ^^ gracias nuevamente por leer mis historias y q estes muy bien.

**fanatico z:** Hola!jajajaj q bueno q te gusto y siento la demora de este cap, tratare de no demorarme tanto para el q viene. Q estes muy bien! ^^

**Chicasinmiedo: **Hola! q bueno q te gusto esta continuacion. Q estes muy bien tu tambien.

**Fic:** gracias por tu review! y siento la demora XD

**astrid hofenson5757**: Hola, gracias por tu reviews. Si vi los trailers, son realmente geniales y tmb vi a esa mujer q al parecer es la madre de Hipo. Sobre como se ven, antes de comenzar con los saludos deje un link con un fanart q encontre hace mucho, sobre esta pareja y por lo menos a mi me gusta mas verlos asi, ya q en HTTYD 2 aun los veo como muy adolescentes, pero eso es mi gusto, si no es de tu agrado, bien puedes verlos mas jovenes ^^

**kristy92:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra q te hayan gustado todas mis historias. Q estes bien ^^

**Nameetu:** jeje, gracias por leer mis historias y de verdad agradesco tu reviews. Siempre te lo contestare en el cap q sigue, asi q todas tus consultas no dudes en hacerlas. Sobre la apariencia de Hipo y Astrid, como le dije a la chica anterior, justamente antes de comen. zar a contestar reviews, puse un apartado en donde aclaraba este punto. Para la primera historia q escribi sobre esta pareja me inspire en un fanart cuyo link deje mas arriba. Y bueno, es asi como los veo yo, ahora si no te gustan tmb puedes verlos como en la segunda peli (aunq para ahi estan aun como muy jovenes) q estes bien y gracias nuevamente.

**Nabajandra: **asi q una ninja a decidido salir a la luz? XD bueno gracias ^^ y bueno ese Fergus es un desgraciado, todos concordamos en eso. Sobre Ogg y su dragona madre... se supone q luego de recuperarse la madre de la herida q recibio, ella y su hijo volvieron a su hogar. Con todas las cosas q tiene en mente Hipo es bastante dificil q se ponga a averiguar sobre la raza de esos dragones asi q ...creo yo q no volveran a aparecer...x lo menos ahora. Y sobre fishlegsruffnut...admito q me costo un poco descifrar lo q era hasta q separe los nombres XD (sin mi musa soy algo lenta) .. hace un tiempo vi un lindo fanart sobre esos dos y quise hacer un fanfic, pero no he podido, asi q en honor a tu sugerencia quise incluir algo de eso en este capitulo, aunq fuera muy muy sutil, ya mas delante hare algo mas espeficico y directo. Y sobre el dibujo, estare esperando q me mandes el link ^^ q estes bien!

**cath scurt 57:** Querida, de verdad siento mucho mucho la demora, intentare q no vuelva a pasar. ^^

**Uff, por fin termine los saludos XD, usualmente solo debo contestar cuatro o seis reviews...esta vez fue ligeramente mas de lo q esperaba... bueno, en realidad fue muuuuucho mas de lo q esperaba por lo q muchas gracias a todos los q se tomaron un tiempo en dejarme un comentario. De verdad me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Y por supuesto no podia dejar de lado a mis queridisisisisimos lectores Ninjas! (ya se esta convirtiendo en marca patentada XD) Un saludo inmenso a todos/as y muchos cariños. Tambien muchas gracias a todos los q me agregaron a favoritos y se convirtieron en mis seguidores... de verdad GRACIAS!**

**Y bueno, hasta aqui llego, son exactamente las 3:00 am de la mañana aqui en Chile (eso de contestar reviews me tomo mas tiempo del q pense jeje) y ya me dio tuto, asi q cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, reclamo, etc...a reviews ^^**

**Espero q todos hayan tenido preciosas fiestas de fin de año y les deseo q este 2014 sea mil veces mejor q el año q paso ^^ y enorme abrazo y q esten todos muy bien.**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
